DemiDemon 1: The Summoning
by Virawl
Summary: While being hunted in the swamps of the south, Percy encounters a mysterious boy his age. It's the first contact between their two kinds in years.  This is only the beginning of the rediscovery of some unknown Demi-God history and the elusive, Demi-Demons
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! Tell me what you think. First, a few things before I start:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc., etc. (You know this already), not even the idea, because who knows if someone thought of this before I did. But do ask permission if you'd like to do anything with this :P

Note: I am completely aware about _The Heroes of Olympus _series. This is based off the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series, shortly after it ended.

Okay, enough with the boring stuff, shall I begin?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pursuit** - _(Somewhere in Louisiana after the Titan War)_

The soft, wet mud gave a loud squishing noise as sneakers pounded across the surface. The odorous filth splashed up onto torn jean legs, quickly mixing with the falling drizzle. A heavy panting came from the boy running through the swampy land. Running… running from something.

His dark hair whipped around, dangling over his sea-green eyes, obscuring his vision in the already misty air. He dared to glance back at the creature stalking him. The pitch-black monster was hardly visible in the foliage and shadow from the overcast. But it was distinctly there, pursuing the boy on its four muscular legs. The beast was at least the size of a mini-van.

Looking down at his orange camp shirt, the young man saw the grime and tears the chase left. He was going to need new clothes when he returned home to New York. Well, home isn't exactly the right word, since it was a camp, but he still spent most of his time there.

He stopped in his tracks. What was he doing running, when he was basically invincible to this thing? _Swack!_ A strong whip of the tail and a thud on a nearby tree answered that question. Though it can't kill him, it still hurt like crazy when he got hit. He struggled up, and summoned the strength to fight back.

Yes, he was a Half-Blood, child of a mortal and a god. Yes, he lived at the camp for these "special" children, Camp Half-Blood. And yes, he is Percy Jackson, the hero that basically saved the world a couple of months earlier, from complete destruction from the Titans. So what was he doing, getting tossed around by a simple Hell Hound? Thing is, after the war and a dip in the River Styx, his body wasn't actually used to the whole, immortality thing. So, once in a while, he would feel weak, limp, stiff, or body parts just didn't listen. Chiron assured him it would wear off soon. Unluckily, this was one of those times.

The brooding Hell Hound closed in on Percy's slumped figure by the tree. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't follow. Of course, he couldn't die, but that didn't stop the fear sinking in. The canine, with one swift move, peeled opened it's jaws that was filled with jagged teeth and lunged forward to sink them in.

* * *

So, reviews, constructive criticism, critiques, suggestions, or whatever are always welcome. I love finding ways to improve my writing, new things to add to stories, or just friendly comments. I also finished Chapter 2 for those who would actually like to read on. Enjoy! (By the way, sorry if it's a bit short!)

NOTE: Don't wanna force anyone, but if I don't get that many reviews for this, I might just stop it... or at least put it on hiatus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **To the Rescue (Sort of). **_(Still in Louisiana)_

POV: Percy

The strike was too fast for Percy to even yelp. His hand instinctively flew to protect his head. He expected teeth to pierce him any moment now. But they didn't.

He peeked open one eye, curious as to why there wasn't blood spurting everywhere. To his surprise (which he couldn't figure was good or bad), the Hell Hound was on the ground in front of him, a bloody hole in its neck. It was disappearing into dust already, the rain washing it away. Now, the water felt like a downpour, the sky was darker than ever and lightning and thunder crackled all around. _Perfect_ Percy thought. Not only did he have to find his way back to civilization, but he'd have to do it in a thunderstorm, in the middle of nowhere, when he could hardly see five feet in front of him. _Great._

He was just about to stand up, and start the long trek back, when something occurred to him. _Who...or what killed the Hell Hound? _Whatever it was, he wasn't alone in the swamp anymore…

Right at that moment, lightning struck not very far from where he was. It illuminated his surroundings. It was quick but enough for him to see the answer to his question. In front of him, standing behind where the Hell Hound used to be, was a kid, maybe sixteen, like him. Beside him, he held a sword, black, and menacing, almost like Nico's, the son of Hades. Except, this guy's blade exerted an ominous aura...

"Stand up!" He barked. Percy did as he was told. "Who are you?"

Percy was just about to say the same, but decided to go along, seeing the sword's tip at his chest. "Percy Jackson. And you are?"

"Not someone you should mess with." He said, digging the tip into Percy's chest. Percy couldn't get a real look at this guy, since it was dark and rainy out. "Now tell me what you're doing out here!" The boy commanded.

"I was just… uh…" Percy couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Don't bother lying. We both know you're not mortal, seeing as how you could see the Hell Hound. Now talk, unless you want to meet up with our four-legged from here in the Underworld." The guy got Percy. There was no point lying.

"I was sent here from Camp Half-Blood… a mission from Chiron to kill this thing that was terrorizing a nearby town. I think you get what I'm saying…" Percy replied, thinking the mysterious person was a Half-Blood too.

"Oh, so we have a Half-Blood here, do we? Our kinds don't mix well. But, you won't survive a night here. Not in this monster infested swamp anyway…" The boy, lessening his force on Percy's chest.

"Wait, 'Our kinds'? What do you mean?" Percy was confused.

"Of course, we've avoided each other, so you wouldn't know. Now get up, I guess I don't have a choice but to take you to camp." The guy persisted on keeping everything mysterious.

"Camp? Like Camp Half-Blood?" And Percy persisted on digging some information out, as he got up

"Some would say. Though this is less permanent. What you're thinking of for my kind, is located elsewhere." He said, turning his sword to hack away foliage, while beginning to walk, at a quick pace in the opposite direction in which Percy came in.

"Oh." Percy muttered, dropping the conversation.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, except for the sound of the unknown boy's blade slashing plant life. After a while in the rain, he stopped at a clearing.

"We're here, Half-Blood." He said, stepping back for Percy to take a look…

**Extra: **_A couple of Weeks Earlier:_

Percy smiled, and adjusted his dark hair according to his reflection in the fountain in his cabin. It was vacant as usual, since the deal was made by The Big Three. But Percy didn't mind. More time for him. But not today. No, today was his special meeting with Annabeth, in the woods. He couldn't wait, so he picked some lint from his nicely ironed camp shirt and headed out.

He knew it was shortly past curfew, but, still, they'd arranged it like that for privacy. Setting it in the woods was an extra precaution, and just to add a bit of ambiance, from the moonlight. They figured it was safe enough in the woods, even after dark. The monsters have been appearing less and less since the war, so there was basically nothing to worry about.

Sneaking quietly down the moonlit path, Percy made his way towards the rendezvous spot. They had set it to be the clearing around a rock, which was an entrance to the Labyrinth. He made a quick pace and got there in no time. Brushing back some leaves, he glimpsed Annabeth adjusting her beautiful blonde hair, before turning to meet his gaze. They both gave a friendly smile. He went to embrace her, to feel her warmth against his. Just when his arms wrapped around…

"Percy! Annabeth! Is that you?" A familiar, wise voice came rumbling from the trees. Except it wasn't welcomed right now.

"Chiron!" They both croaked.

"Well, certainly didn't expect you out here…" Chiron muttered, sensing how awkward it may be for them.

"…" They gave him silence.

"Ah, but Percy, I've been meaning to tell you something!" He beckoned Percy over.

As Percy walked towards the centaur, Annabeth muttered, "…So was I…"

"Um…what is it, Chiron?" Asked Percy.

"I have a quest for you. Though I was meaning to tell you in the morning, I think it is best to start as soon as possible…" Chiron began explaining the situation. About how there was a danger in the south. About how Percy needed to rid it, since he seemed most fit for the dangerous deed. And about how he was to leave in the morning, so that he should get packing now. What he didn't mention was how Percy and Annabeth's date was now cut short. _Thanks a lot Chiron _Percy thought, storming off, obeying what he was told to do.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Meh! Done. For your information, this mysterious person is not a Roman child. All will be explained in time. Until then, hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I don't know the next I'll update this. Whenever I have time I guess… Review!

EDIT: Very sorry, didn't realize there were THAT many typos. Hope it's easier to read now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _(At Camp in Louisiana)_

The Half-Blood squinted in the drizzle. He saw about ten kids, of varying ages, from ten to eighteen, scurrying around, under the rain. Some were stocking weapons, while others sought out shelter. "Less permanent" was an understatement. This camp was a completely make-shift one, looking as if it was set up a couple minutes ago. There were about seven tents. Percy guessed that he was bunking with one of these strangers tonight.

"Hurry up." Moaned the figure that brought him here, "I don't like the rain much."

"Okay, okay, hold up!" Whined Percy, tattered and beaten from his battle.

They stumbled into camp, and lured the eyes of the fellow campers towards them. They stopped and starred at the new comer, seemingly, unfazed by the rain now.

"I have returned. " Announced the one who brought Percy here.

"Hey! Who is this guy!" One of the boys perked.

"Why did you bring him here?" Questioned a girl carrying a crate filled with…dynamite!

The whole camp exploded in questions and confusion.

"Quiet!" A single female voice quieted the noise, except for the pounding rain. "Who is this newcomer, Jake?" So the guy's name was Jake.

"I found him in the swamps. He was about to get eaten by a Hell Hound. I couldn't leave him there to die." Jake calmly replied to the commanding voice, coming from inside the largest tent. A girl stepped out from it, dressed in combat armor. So, apparently, she was the boss around here.

"Oh, and who is he exactly?" She questioned further. Jake gave Percy a nudge on the arm, signaling him to speak.

"Ouch! Uh…hi? I'm Percy… Percy Jackson?" Percy rubbed his sore arm.

"So, Jake, why did you bring 'Percy Jackson' here? You mentioned he was attacked by a Hell Hound." The girl, around Percy's age folded her arms, standing with authority.

"Yeah. He can 'see' like us. I think he is a child of…" Jake stammered.

"Of…?" The girl questioned on.

"…Of… The Telekines! Yes, he is from a minor group…" Jake blurted out. Percy was confused… again. Child of Telekines? What does that even mean? Obviously, Jake, here, was lying. He knew Percy was a Half-Blood, yet failed to tell the one in charge. Percy was a son of Poseidon, not some mutated cross bread of a fish-dog thing! He just wanted to spit that out! Earlier this year, Percy hadn't had the most enjoyable experience his Telekines.

"Telekines, huh? Very well, he would've died out there. And I suppose you'll be sacrificing your own tent to bunk with him?" The girl apparently agreed to the obvious lie.

"Yes, ma'am." Jake aid, leading Percy towards the second largest tent, furthest from the head tent. Percy gave one last look at the campers, how've begun to converse among themselves about the new addition. The leader returned to her tent, seemingly satisfied with the "meeting". This camp had a weird way of doing things. Children of monsters? Mysterious kids in the middle of the swamps with weapons? Percy needed to found out what was going on here…

* * *

Done. Okay, so I still don't know if I should continue this or not. Please, if you like this, REVIEW! That way, I know what to do.

Anyway, the mysteries keep adding up! Stay tuned for the next installment of:

**Demi-Demons: The Summoning!**

(P.S.: If I get at least one more review, I'll update sooner! (If I can))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Demi-Demons revealed **_(In camp)_

Percy stepped through into the tent. It was surprisingly more spacious than it looked. There was enough room for more than one hammock and a crate acting as a table. On top, it held an oil lamp which Jake lit. The flame flickered to life, spreading light over the dark tent.

Percy now got a chance to get a clear look at Jake. He was tall, a bit taller than Percy actually. His blond, sandy hair dangled near his eyes, but was kind of close cropped. His blue eyes reflected the light and a tint of doubt. He wore a black robe to shield the rain, but under it, he had a casual looking T-shirt, obviously not a camp shirt, like Percy. His jeans were as tattered and mud-caked as Percy's, probably from hours of searching in the swamps.

He turned towards Percy after rummaging through a pack on the floor. He tossed him a rolled up hammock.

"Set this up, and try to get a few hours of sleep." Jake said quietly, he then leaned in to whisper, "after everyone's asleep, I'll explain things."

Percy nodded and did what he was told. He thought he could trust Jake, for now. At least he saved him from a night of being stuck in a monster infested swamp.

About two hours later, Jake shook Percy awake.

"…!" Percy felt a hand cover his mouth and a quick "Shhh!" before he said anything. Oddly, he hadn't had any dreams. What exactly was going on here? He wanted answers.

Jake peered out of the opening, to make sure no one was awake, and then he turned back to Percy. He sat on his hammock, and gestured for Percy to do the same.

"So, shoot away. What do you have on your mind?" Jake began.

Percy had a lot on his mind, but he decided to start with, "What exactly is this place?"

"Um… if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of the swamps. Can't get much more specific as that, haha!" Jake joked. Percy kept a stern face.

"Okay, who are you, and why did you save me?" Percy asked on.

"As you figured, my name is Jake. Jake Starling actually. I don't know where I was born, but as far as I can remember, I'd been adopted by some nice folks in Philadelphia. That's where I was raised."

"Yeah, but what's with this 'child of Telekines' mumble-jumble? Who's that girl who bosses people around! What are you guys doing in the swamp? How do you know what a Half Blood is!" Percy rapid fired.

"Whoa! Slow down!'

"Sorry" Percy apologized.

"No problem. Happens to us all, doesn't it? Okay, in order now… First, and foremost, this is the biggest topic you asked. Okay, where should I start?" Jake mumbled to himself, " you know how gods can't' live' unless people believed in them?"

Percy nodded, following so far.

"Well, that same belief exists for monsters too. Like the Gorgons, and Dragons, and Cyclopes in myths. They won't survive unless people believed in them. Well, sometimes this belief is so strong, or weak, that it manifests into a real thing, forming a monster. But rarely, when mixed with human thoughts or emotions, they spawn a child. Almost like a Demigod." Jake explained.

"So you're saying… that you and these kids here are… those monsters?" Percy asked, "and me too?"

"Hahaha! Of course not!" Jake sputtered. Percy's shoulders lowered in relief that the people surrounding him weren't some beasts out to kill him. "The part about you, I mean. But it's true, me and everyone else here, are basically half monsters."

Percy's voice got stuck in his throat. Monsters! As People! How could Chiron not know?

"Surprising, isn't it?" Jake joked again. Percy now felt kind of ashamed to have acted so repulsively at him. "It's okay, we get that a lot. Now where was I? Oh, yeah! So these babies are born from the thoughts of monsters and people. We basically end up anywhere. From someone's doorsteps, to alleyways, and orphanages. Of course, some aren't so lucky and end up in some less… appropriate places for babies. They usually don't survive. But for those that do, we try to find them as quickly as possible, because our scent is almost attractive as those of a Demigod's. The monsters don't care if we were born from them; they're just hungry most of the time. But unlike Half-Bloods, we don't have any centaurs and satyrs helping us. We're on our own. That also explains our rivalry towards them."

"So is everyone born from the same monster?" Percy was now getting the hang of it.

"No. We're as diverse as the myths. And depending on the creature, we usually have differing powers. Some have stone glare like Medusa, or enhanced strength like the Minotaur. That gets me into your second question. Most of us have only one or two attributes, of the creature, but some are gifted with all of them. Those usually become high ranking in our society. Like Scarlet, that bossy girl you mentioned."

"Which is she?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Anyways, time to wrap this talk up! I'm getting tired!" Jake yawned, "You'll find out tomorrow, when we slay these monsters in the swamp. That's why we're here."

"Why do you want to slay things that help make you?" Percy didn't get it.

"We have as little liking of them, as they have for us. We also don't like mortals getting hurt, so we rid them. There's been a huge increase of monsters lately. Aaaand, I'll continue some other time!" Jake announced, before lying down.

"Heh. Strange monsters…" Percy murmured, also lying down with a smile at his new companion. He now knew he could trust Jake.

"Welcome to the world of Demi-Demons…"Jake dozed off.

* * *

Very long explaination, but enjoy! More will be explained later!

As promised, since I got one more review, I posted sooner! This time, two reviews will earn an earlier update! So rememberm if you like it, REVIEW! If you don't like it, tell me why, and I'll try fixing the problem!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Battle**

Jerking awake, Percy swiped at the ice cold water poured on his face. Jake couldn't contain his laughter and busted out.

"Who! What!" Percy looked around.

"Time to get up!" Someone called from the tent opening. It was Scarlet, of course, her arms crossed over battle armor. She even to manage to give a smirk at the cold and soaked Half Blood too. Her red eyes sparkled, partially obscured by her red hair. Percy gave an annoyed look at Jake. He was half dressed in armor too, laughing his head off.

"Oh, you seriously should've seen the look on your face!" He said, before bursting again in laughter. When the Demi Demon finally managed to say, "Get up, and get ready! We're going to move out in half an hour!"

So, Percy grumpily hoped off the hammock and get into his suit of armor, which was a bit too big for him. He double checked his pocket for his sword, Riptide, and knowing that it was there, left the camp within thirty minutes with all the other campers.

He half dragged half trudged through the immensely dense swamp, until Scarlet crouched down at a clearing.

"Shhh!" She gave the signal to quiet down. Jake squatted next to her, and motioned for Percy to sit beside him. When he pointed towards the clearing, Percy could make out a small army of Hell Hounds, Dracnae, Telekines, and a couple of Empusae.

Scarlet looked around at the clearing, so Percy did too. He noticed that all the other campers were nowhere in sight.

"Uh…" He whispered. Jake understood, and pointed towards the trees around the clearing. Percy could faintly see eyes, looking for the motion to attack. So they were going to do a surprise attack, surrounding the monster army. These guys were obviously not rookies.

"Charge!" Scarlet announced, when everyone was in position. Demi Demons of all ages exploded from the foliage. The monsters, obviously caught off guard, were thrown into chaos. Jake gave Percy a tug and they lunged into the fury too. Percy had regained feeling in his body and, with ease, was able to manage to chop up a couple of Hell Hounds. Jake, with is black sword, was able to hold his own too, eliminating a dozen at once. Things were already going great, the ambush had worked perfectly, and their numbers had dwindled almost immediately. These Demi Demons were fighting with ferocity Percy has never seen in a normal Half Blood. Percy was actually enjoying the fight until Scarlet called, "Fall back! They're coming!"

Who was coming? Fall back? Percy was confused, and for a moment, his guard lowered. A couple of Dracnae saw that and took the chance. Percy turned to meet swords reaching for his face. Before they impaled him in the brain, Jake slashed the Dracnae in half.

"Thanks." Percy said.

No problem, let's get to the oth-" ,before he could finish, the ground at the far end of the field, where everyone else was erupted with another entire army of monsters. There was no way they could fight them all.

The pack of Half Demons had fallen back into a preassembled arc, but with the left side lacking Percy and Jake, who were separated by a thick line of creatures, the added army broke through easily. A younger Demi Demon gave a yelp before having his chest ripped open by a gang of monsters. Percy gulped. The situation quickly turned bad. Scarlet, forced into a corner, decided on a final command, "Don't hold back anymore!"

What that meant was a mystery to Percy. But before anyone could react, Scarlet, closed her eyes, and her feet faintly floated above the dirt. Her hair waved around, like there was some fan there, and her armor glowed, brighter and brighter, until it erupted in flames. The fire formed into wings behind her back, and a feathery looking tail that whipped around. All fighting ceased.

"That's… that's beautiful. " Percy stupidly muttered.

"Yeah. Scarlet's power is—"Jake started.

"…the Phoenix." Percy finished in awe.

* * *

Well, since no one reviewed and I was pretty busy, here's the next chapter a bit late...

Read, enjoy and review my few to no fans! Same deal as last week, 2 reviews earns early update.

EDIT: To answer a question: I mean, that he's not a Roman Child from Heroes of Olympus : )

Ugghh! You know what? I tried to explain it as best as I could. Before you ask anything, read the 5 chapters the provide. Please.

**This is going to be on hiatus for a while, perhaps a long while. To way too busy these days to find time to type anything major.**


End file.
